Connectors serve to electrically connect two devices. A plurality of terminals are usually installed in a connector. FIG. 1 shows a conventional terminal 10 which is punched from a substrate. The pin 11 is bent with a proper angle and further bent longitudinally to retain a tenon 12 in a vertical state. The upper end of the tenon 12 is bent downwards with a proper length and then bent reversely so as to form an elastic portion 13. Next, it is further bent to form a circular contact surface 14. The elastic portion 13 serves to allow the connector 40 (as shown in FIG. 4) to be assembled to a device (such as a mobile phone). The terminal 10 may be reduced inwards for providing an elastic force so that the contact surface 14 may tightly resist against the contact surface (not shown) of the device. Then the contact surface 14 is plated and curled to form a material strip for performing the automatic assembly of the terminal and the connector 40. When such a terminal 10 is wound as a material strip, the structure is easily deformed. Thus, the failure rate in production is very high. As a result, this terminal 10 is not used by most manufactures, while an alternative type of terminal shown in FIG. 2 is adopted.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the structure of the terminal is different from that of FIG. 1. In the alternative design, the terminal is formed by punching. The terminal 20 is formed with a fixing portion 21 on which a plurality of tenons 22 are punched for fixing the connector within a housing. The lower end thereof is installed with a pin 23. After punching, the pin 23 is vertical to the fixing portion 21. The upper end of the fixing portion 21 is punched to form a raster spring 24. The upper end of the raster spring 24 is punched with a contact portion 25. When this terminal 20 is wound to form a material strip, the failure rate is greatly decreased and the production cost is reduced. However, since the contact portion 25 is punched, it has a contact surface which is fairly rough when the connector is connected to a device, the terminal is easily displaced due to vibration and some noise is induced. The noise will affect the quality of communication between the connected devices. Therefore, although such a design is helpful in production, it dramatically degrades the quality of the connector 40. Accordingly, the prior art terminals 10 and 20 are not ideal. There is a strong demand for an improved terminal that can provide good connection and is easy to manufacture.